Warren Cook gets Grounded for Double Infinity (PB
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Double Infinity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *amsalley94 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *KingBWings *Joseph Slaty *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Slim Wario *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript Tanzania, Warren is scheming, he removes his diaper and throws it in the trash Warren: "Now to grow back into a teenager." grows back from baby to teenager Warren (now speaking in Brian voice): "There, that's better." enters the plane scheming hours later V/O: "We will land in Los Angeles shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Warren back at the local airport in Los Angeles Warren: "Yes! I'm back in Los Angeles. Goodbye Tanzania!" is leaving the airport scheming to: Warren at the video store Warren: "Hi, can I have The Lion King on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "Sure, here you go." Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "Home sweet home! Now that I have The Lion King on VHS, I am going to watch it right now!" Minutes Later Warren: "That was a brilliant movie! Well, since my Dad is still not home, this will be a good time to go see Frozen." leaves the house scheming. Sophie the Otter appears in the living room. She notices The Lion King VHS on the couch. She is shocked. Sophie the Otter: "Holy Lake Hoohaw! Warren escaped from Tanzania and got The Lion King on VHS!" Minutes Later to: Sophie the Otter and Alan Cook are in the living room Sophie the Otter: "Alan, your son Warren shouldn't have escaped from Tanzania and got The Lion King on VHS". Alan: "I know, I've so got to beat his butt when he gets home." walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren, I can't believe you escaped from Tanzania and then got The Lion King on VHS. And what did you do after that?" Warren: "I went to see Frozen." Sophie the Otter: "What the heck, Warren! That movie was made by Disney! I thought you learned your lesson when you made the Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS real not fake! That's it! You are grounded for double infinity! First punishment, we going to spank you." (spanks Warren) "Second punishment, slappings." (slaps Warren) "Now it's time to put your diaper on." Warren: "But I'm too old for diapers!" Alan Cook: "I'm sorry, Warren, but Sophie the Otter is going to put a diaper on you anyway!" (Sophie the Otter puts a diaper on Warren) Warren: "Ouch! That hurts!" Sophie the Otter: "There, your diaper is on!" Alan: "That means you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet! And I will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet!" Sophie the Otter: "Now it's time to call my friends! They will be here in 15 minutes outside! " minutes later, everyone is outside Sophie the Otter: "Now, please meet my friends! I brought in a few more than last time!" Misternintendoking: "I am misternintendoking! How dare you escape from Tanzania, buy that The Lion King VHS, and then see Frozen!" Vitzie629: "This is me, Vitzie629. I have returned to punish you, you bad YouTuber!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. The Lion King and Frozen were made by Disney! You aren't supposed to watch Disney things!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. You are such a naughty YouTube troll!" JosephComedian2000: "JosephComedian2000 here. You better not defy your future punishments!" Louielouie95: "Hey, I am Louielouie95, and you should've stayed in Tanzania rather than escaping!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "My name is BrandontheMovieGuy. You can't buy or see Disney stuff while you're still grounded." RobertCoatesAnimation: "It is I, RobertCoatesAnimation. Do not defy your punishments." KawaiiSugarBunny: "I'm KawaiiSugarBunny. I cannot believe that you escaped from Tanzania, got The Lion King on VHS, and went to see Frozen." Mrlegofan404: "Mrlegofan404 is back! You better not defy your punishments ever again the next time we give you them!" AngryWalkthroughs: "This is me, AngryWalkthroughs. Touch any Disney things, and you are dead!" VideoMan1443: "My name is VideoMan1443. You should've stayed as a baby. Why did you defy your punishments?" amsalley94: "I am amsalley94. What you have done to defy your punishments was just wrong." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read " I am Leopold Slikk, I have come to torture you once again!") Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "My name is Ronald Rameriez. I agree with Leopold Slikk.") TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. No more purchasing Disney items." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. I have returned to punish you even more. You are expelled permanently from school." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. You will never ever go to school again!" Super Patrick: "My name's Super Patrick. You kept doing wrong things. That is enough of your stupid behavior." HiddenintheBasement: "Hello. HiddenintheBasement here! That was so stupid of you to buy that Lion King VHS and see Frozen in theaters!" Joseph Slaty: "I am Joseph Slaty. I heard that you came back from Tanzania, got The Lion King on VHS and went to see Frozen. Shame on you!" Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad boy! You should've thought about that before you returned home!" WeHateWarrenCook: "This is WeHateWarrenCook. My username still speaks the truth." FlemAlFlem: "Hey. My name is FlemAlFlem. It's not OK to come back home, get a Disney VHS and see a Disney movie at the movie theater while grounded." PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I'm PurpatMetaKnight2000. I hate you even more for what you recently did." Josh09ppps: "I'm Josh09ppps. I am getting even more annoyed by your behavior each day." SamLarfield: "SamLarfield here yet again. Me and my friends are so mad at you for buying The Lion King on VHS and seeing Frozen after your return from Tanzania." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I am Momo YouMookSaidTimon. Don't you ever come closer to me anymore!" TacoComedian: "My name is TacoComedian. You aren't supposed to get or see anything made by Disney nor escape from Tanzania." TheHeatherFan2002: "My name is Ethan, otherwise known as TheHeatherFan2002. Now you are starting to irritate me even further. UGH!" Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. You better stop defying your punishments. No exceptions!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. Stop coming back and suffer someday!" Julia Bayne: "This is me, Julia Bayne. I hate it so much when you escape from a far away place, get a Disney item, and see a Disney movie!" Carlos Webshooter: "Hello. My name is Carlos Webshooter. You disobeyed us by escaping from Tanzania, getting The Lion King on VHS and seeing Frozen!" 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV has returned! I wish you were arrested for your bad acts!" RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24 if you don't know me. I am one of the haters in the Anti-Warren Cook club besides the rest of us!" KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002. Sophie the Otter is a hundred times stronger than you!" Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams. You must suffer for your bad deeds you have done!" Slim Wario: "This is Slim Wario. You need to learn an even larger lesson this time." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. Like The Wiggles or else you will pay!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I hope you stop making fake VHS openings and liking Disney!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo. You are a villain, so I am saying no to you!" MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. Go die in a train wreck so we don't have to be bugged by you any longer!" Justdancingsamuel: "I am Justdancingsamuel. You have no business buying Disney merchandise whatsoever." Wreck it Ralph: "It is I, Wreck it Ralph! Your Disney stuff must be wrecked even more!" Wallace: "I am Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking my franchise!" Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin! You will lose your memories captured by Disney!" Cure Black: I'm Nagisa Misumi. Cure White: I'm Honoka Yukishiro. Cure Dream: I'm Nozomi Yumehara. Cure Rouge: I'm Rin Natsuki. Cure Lemonade: I'm Urara Kasugano. Cure Mint: I'm Komachi Akimoto. Cure Aqua: I'm Karen Minazuki. Cure Peach: I'm Love Momozono. Cure Berry: I'm Miki Aono. Cure Pine: I'm Inori Yamabuki. Cure Passion: I'm Setsuna Higashi. Cure Blossom: I'm Tsubomi Hanasaki. Cure Marine: I'm Erika Kurumi. Cure Sunshine: I'm Itsuki Myoudouin. Cure Moonlight: I'm Yuri Tsukikage. Cure Melody: I'm Hibiki Hojo. Cure Rhythm: I'm Kanade Minamino. Cure Beat: I'm Ellen Kurokawa. Cure Muse: I'm Ako Shirabe. Cure Happy: I'm Miyuki Hoshizora. Cure Sunny: I'm Akane Hino. Cure Heart: I'm Mana Aida. Cure Diamond: I'm Rikka Hishikawa Cure Rosetta: I'm Alice Yotsuba. Cure Sword: I'm Makoto Kenzaki. Cure Ace: I'm Aguri Madoka. Cure Lovely: I'm Megumi Aino. Cure Princess: I'm Hime Shirayuki. Cure Honey: I'm Yuuko Omori. Cure Fortune: I'm Iona Hikawa. Ruby: Garnet: Sapphie: Sango: Luna: Luea: Labra: Larimar: I'm Rosa: Milky: Peridot: Prase: Flora: Kaiya: Lapis: Topaz: Diana: Dian: Tour: Nix: Kohaku: Nephrite: Alex: Kris: Yuku: Chite: Titana: Io: Jasper: Granite: Coulden Pettit: "And finally, I am Coulden Pettit. I agree with all of the others who already spoke to you." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Your punishments will be...No computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney videos, no Disney toys, no junk food, no fast food places, no iOs, and further more!" JosephComedian2000: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, liver, and smelly socks." Warren: "No! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, liver, and smelly socks." Mrs. Shaw: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life." Mr. Dike: "I agree with Mrs. Shaw!" Slippy V: "And you will be forced to watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by Disney such as The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Steven Universe, 6Teen, Stoked, and others that aren't made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Blue's Clues, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Sesame Street, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, Bubble Guppies, Peg + Cat, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, A Little Curious, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Little Bill, HBO Storybook Musicals, Go Diego Go, The Backyardigans, Peppa Pig, Pocoyo, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, The Wiggles, Dino Dan, Noonbory and the Super 7, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, The Pajanimals, Tickety Toc, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, Team Umizoomi, Caillou, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Oswald, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, The Morbegs, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Franklin and Friends, Justin Time, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, and more that are not made by Disney." louielouie95: "You will also watch non-Disney films such as An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Garfield 1 & 2, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Space Jam, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Cat in the Hat, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, and other non-Disney films." TacoComedian: "You will play non-Disney video games such as Call of Duty, Tomb Raider, Halo, Resident Evil, Metal Gear, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Pokemon, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 3, Metroid, Star Fox 64, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, LocoRoco, Cooking Mama, Bubble Bobble, PaRappa the Rapper, Kid Icarus, Excitebike, Donkey Kong Country, Diddy Kong Racing, The Simpsons Video Games, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Angry Birds, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, and more not made by Disney." Coulden Pettit: "You will listen to non Disney music like Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, PSY, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Emienem, Jay-Z, One Direction, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." Wallace: "And oh, you will watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alan: "I agree with all these people, now go to the living room and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for triple infinity." to: Warren in the living room watching TV crying Warren: "It looks like I'm stuck wearing a diaper forever and I have to watch, play and listen to stuff not made by Disney from now on!" TV Announcer: "Now stay tuned for the season premiere of The Chase coming up next on GSN." Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos